


On the Edges of Eternity

by Rasalas_Lesath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s dynamic, Dom!Remus, M/M, Marauders' Era, Sub!Sirius, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasalas_Lesath/pseuds/Rasalas_Lesath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are both non-binary. Due to this, they typically sleep in the ROR because they feel uncomfortable in the dorms. It eventually evolves into something quite different than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edges of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully going to be a multi-chapter work. It will be NSFW, and have BDSM elements, so be warned. I'll try to include warnings at the start of each chapter if it's involving kinks in addition to the d/s dynamic.

James potter was the typical Jock. His dark skin, dark curls, and chocolate brown eyes along with his Quidditch toned body made him desired by many, but he had eyes only for Lily.

Peter Pettigrew was eternally young-faced, and his short, chubby features often got him mistaken for a second year, even though they were now in their sixth year.

Sirius was a shimmering, hair sprayed, made up, ethereal deity. He wore heels most days, an interesting combination of male and female traditional beauty. He used male pronouns, but he identified as both male and female. It was rather confusing for James and Peter at sometimes, but Remus was the only one who never questioned it.

Remus on the other hand, stated they were without gender, and wanted to use they/them/their pronouns. Sirius rarely, if ever, messed it up, but James would slip occasionally. Peter merely didn’t talk about Remus in terms of pronouns. Remus was like a piece of carnival glass. Their hair was always changing colors, and they dressed in what muggles deemed ‘punk’. They had their lip, eyebrow, and ears pierced. They also had several tattoos, which every so often could be seen peeking through their clothes.

Neither Sirius or Remus felt comfortable in the boy’s dorm. After all, neither of them were boys. Both identified with the gender binary. So they slept in the ROR. They didn’t want people stumbling in, so they were always careful about what it was they thought about. For most people ‘cheese’ would get them a place full of cheese. But for them, it was their password, which changed periodically. It was a surprise to both of them when instead of their normal beds, there was just one king size. Remus stared at Sirius, and Sirius stared at Remus, both of them blushing. 

“Think the rooms trying to tell us something?” Sirius asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Remus paused, dropping their book bag to the ground. They hesitantly nodded. 

“Yeah, I think it might be,” Remus agreed. Sirius took an awkward step forward. Remus did the same. Their lips met in a very awkward peck. Sirius began to pull away, but Remus’ long fingers caught his chin, and they deepened the kiss. Sirius whined when teeth bit his lip, and Remus chuckled.

“Patience, Pads,” Remus’ voice was rough, and they tilted Sirius’ chin up so they could mark Sirius’ neck. Sirius’ eyes opened from where they had drifted closed when Remus shoved him up against the wall.

“Tell me to stop, and I will,” Remus said gravely. Sirius managed a nod. Remus growled, and Sirius saw the line between person and wolf soften. He didn’t find it scary, as maybe he should. Rather, it was hot as fuck. Remus kissed him again, a rough, half teeth clash that Sirius melted into. Remus’ hands tangled in Sirius’ hair, and their hips ground ruthlessly into Sirius. Sirius keened. Remus hummed into the kiss, hands leaving Sirius’ hair to unbutton his shirt. Sirius tried to return the favour, but found himself unable to due to his hands being unsteady. Remus caught his hands in one, pressing them above Sirius’ head. 

“Later,” Remus’ voice was all gravel and it ground into Sirius’ skin in the best way. Sirius’ chest heaved against Remus’. 

“Please,” Sirius panted.

“Please what?” Remus asked, one eyebrow raised. Sirius whined.   
“Fuck,” Sirius gasped. Remus’ eyebrow inched higher. “Anything, something, I don’t know,” Sirius felt himself edging on hysterical. Remus smiled at him. Sirius’ wrists were released and Remus stepped away. 

“Bed, now,” Remus commanded. Sirius hurried to obey, almost stumbling over his own feet. Remus caught him immediately. 

“Careful,” They cautioned, and Sirius nodded, continuing to the bed. “Pants off,” Remus murmured and Sirius tried to obey, fumbling with his belt. Remus sighed, kissing Sirius’ cheek as they pulled off the offending garment. Remus drank in Sirius, and Sirius shifted from foot to foot nervously. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Remus breathed. Sirius flushed, curling in a little bit before getting on the bed.

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” Sirius said. They smiled, hips swaying a tiny bit as they unbuttoned their shirt, tossing it with Sirius’ clothes, and then the trousers followed. Sirius stared. Tattoos covered most of Remus’ arms, and their back. They were magical, in a constant state of shifting. Sirius’ hand rose, tracing over some of them. Remus smiled at him. Remus knelt over Sirius, kissing him with hands holding Sirius’ face in place. Sirius’ hips canted up and Remus smiled against his lips. Sirius whined, and Remus growled in response. Remus dipped their head to bite the junction of neck and shoulder. Sirius whimpered. 

“Mine,” Remus’ eyes were lightening slightly. Sirius was understanding more that person and wolf weren’t really as distinct as Remus thought. 

“Yours, all yours, god,” Sirius was babbling, and Remus didn’t seem to mind. They bit again, repeating the statement. Sirius kept babbling as Remus slowly opened him up. “So gorgeous, Rem, so wonderful, all yours, I’m all yours,” Sirius’ head snapped back when Remus rubbed against his prostate. “Fuck, do that again,” Sirius hissed. Remus made a sound, obeying. Then again. Sirius swore. “Enough, or I’m gonna cum,” Sirius cried. Remus took his advice, moving up to claim a kiss as they slowly pushed in. Sirius’ hands scrabbled at Remus’ shoulders, trying to pull them closer. Sirius wanted to cry when Remus stopped. Remus’ thumb brushed at his cheek. He realized he was actually crying. “Move, you jerk,” Sirius hissed. Remus obeyed, hips snapping so that they were fully seated in Sirius, before beginning to trust. Remus growled, biting marks all over Sirius’ chest, and arms. 

“Mine,” Remus’ voice was barely human, instead it was a low rumble. Sirius cried out.

“Yours,” Sirius returned hoarsely before cumming. Remus’ hips stuttered before they came deep in Sirius. Sirius leaned up, kissing Remus. Remus cleaned them off, before settling next to Sirius. 

Sirius awoke to find Remus still slumbering, their arm around Sirius’ waist. Sirius shifted to look at the clock. They had an hour and a half before they were meeting James, Lily, and Peter in Hogsmeade. Remus’ eyes were open when he turned back. Remus looked like they expected Sirius to run away. Sirius did the opposite, straddling Remus and kissing them. Remus kissed back, before shoving Sirius over, so they could wrap their arms tightly around him. Sirius’ head was tucked under Remus’ chin. Remus inhaled unsteadily.

“I’m real, Remus, this is real,” Sirius assured. Remus exhaled shakily, kissing Sirius again.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. Tell me what you liked/disliked, and what you would like to see in the future.


End file.
